Left Behind
by kiratotherescue
Summary: Myka decides to leave the Warehouse forever, and Pete and Claudia need to find a way to get her back.  Definitely Pyka, and TOTAL Claudia PMSing  Pete/Myka shipping
1. Myka

This was it. Myka Bering was leaving again. She had to. She could never get too close to people. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. She knew that she was getting too attached to these people. She didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt anyone. So, when all the others weren't at the B&B, she decided she would pack her things and leave.

Myka sat on her bed and looked at her room for the last time. It looked so…hollow. Everything she had used to make the room more, well, Myka, was packed away inside her bags. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the good times she had in this place. Teaching Claudia fighting moves, rock-paper-scissors games with Pete that she would always win, and even teasing Artie about his eyebrows. It would be gone now. She was leaving it all behind, and she could never come back. She had to move on. She had to forget. Myka slowly stood up, gathered her things, and was heading out the door when someone opened it first. Pete.

"WHOA! Myka, geez, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" he laughed. Then he looked down at her suitcase. "Myka, why do you have your—"

He didn't need to hear her say anything. He just looked at her face. She was trying to hold back the tears. She told herself she wouldn't cry, but just looking at Pete's face and knowing she was leaving him behind forever…

"I'm leaving Pete. I have to go." she managed to choke through her sobs.

"Wha—what? Why?" he said, confused.

"I just…" she was crying now. She couldn't help it. "I just have to, Pete."

"No! No, no, no. You can't leave!"

"Give me a good reason why I can't leave."

"You—you just can't leave, Myka!"

"I have to go. My cab is waiting. Goodbye, Pete." she couldn't even look at him. She stared at her feet as she pushed past him through the door and to the taxi that was waiting outside.

She silently said goodbye to the warehouse, the B&B, and Pete, standing outside, staring at her with the most heartbroken look she had ever seen in her life.


	2. Pete

Pete sat on the old couch in the dark, cursing at himself. How could he let Myka leave? He knew what he had wanted to say, to tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't believe she was gone. She wouldn't answer his calls, his text messages, nothing. He had to face the fact that she was gone forever. It couldn't be over, though. Pete Lattimer didn't just give up. How could he get her to come back, though? She never even said where she was going. Who knows where she was now.

Then, as if on cue, Claudia walked through the door.

"YO, PETE! What's up?" she smiled, completely unknowing of what had just happened. Then, Pete thought of an idea.

"Claudia! Do you know how to track a phone?"

"Do you KNOW me, Pete? Geez, I'm Claudia Donovan! Why do you need to, though?"

"Claudia…Myka's gone."

* * *

Claudia sat at the computer, typing faster than anyone Pete had ever seen. They had been at this for about twenty minutes now.

"BINGO! Got her!" she exclaimed, following with a fist pump.

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's at that motel…right near the airport." her happy tone of voice turned into a sad one. She looked up at Pete.

"It's okay, I'll—I'll just leave now."

"Pete, it's almost midnight."

"Yeah, so? If she's leaving to the airport tomorrow, I need to bring her back now."

He grabbed the keys, but then he looked back at Claudia. She was trembling, tears streaming down her face. "Pete…please bring her back."  
He pulled her into a hug. "I will, Claudia. I promise."

She pulled back, put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "Go get your girl, you stud."

"She is NOT my—" he stopped. No point in arguing about this now. If anyone knew how he felt about Myka, it was Claudia. He hugged Claudia again, and then he was out the door.


	3. Claudia

Claudia sat in her room on her bed, listening to music. She couldn't believe she had cried in front of Pete. Tough girl Claudia cried in front of someone. She tried not to, but she couldn't believe Myka had left. She couldn't stand the fact of Myka being gone.

Claudia didn't have a lot of friends. Well, at least not a lot of friends that were actual girls. Myka was one of them. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved being annoyed at Myka for teasing her about boys, she loved having Myka teaching her how to do a high kick, and most of all, she just loved Myka. She was the first one she had gone to when Todd had broken up with her. She sat on the couch all night with her eating ice cream out of cartons while watching some stupid Lifetime chick flick and hugged her until she stopped crying. Everyone needed a friend like her. Someone to talk to, someone to comfort them. And now…she was gone.

Claudia, most of all, though, felt bad for Pete. Pete would probably never fess up to it, but he was head over heels in love with Myka. When Myka wasn't in the room, of course, she was all he could ever talk about. Myka this, Myka that. Normally, Claudia would be annoyed by such talk (it DID get annoying sometimes), but she didn't say anything. She thought it was sweet. She wished that Myka could know how much Pete cared about her. She smiled to herself when she remembered the night when him and Myka had gotten back from New York after the whole fashion show debacle.

* * *

_Claudia and Pete sat at the table, playing Monopoly. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but they had drunk a lot of coffee that day, and they had to stay up._

_ "I still can't believe Myka actually wore a DRESS." Claudia sniggered as she rolled the dice. She raised her eyebrows at Pete. "So…did you enjoy it?"_

"_Wha—what? Claudia! Would you stop doing that all the time?"_

"_Doing what? _I'm_ not doing _anything._" she said slyly._

"_Oh, PLEASE. I wouldn't be surprised if you drugged us and made us make out."_

"_I wish. That would be AWESOME. But, fortunately for you, I'm not skilled in the drug world, Romeo." She looked back at him for a comeback, but he was staring at the ceiling, now._

"_God, she did look beautiful." he sighed. Claudia sat back and smiled. Then, she rolled the dice again and moved her piece across the board._

"_What did you say to her?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Oh, don't act like you forgot. Myka was all, 'Thanks for what you said, back at the runway…' What was that about?"_

"_Nothing. It was nothing."_

"_Pete, if you don't tell me what you said, I'm buying that last yellow property!"_

"_UGH! Evil girl! Fine. I…I told her I thought she was beautiful. I told her that she was even more beautiful than I could see."_

"_Awww, Pete!"_

"_HEY, don't go all girly on me. It was nothing. Geez. I was just trying to boost her confidence."_

"_Uh-huh…righttt."_

"_That's it, I'm buying the last PINK property!"_

"_WHAT? You suck, Pete!"_

_

* * *

_

Claudia laughed. Pete would bring back Myka, she just knew he would. She was more important to him than anything. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, there's a guy out there that will love her as much as Pete loves Myka.


	4. Last Chance

_This is it,_ Pete thought to himself as he got off the freeway exit. Just a few minutes, and he would be at the motel. He would say it, he would tell her. He had to.

It was raining now, hard. _Greattt. Just great, _he sighed. It was 1 AM, dark outside, and NOW he had to try and see through pouring rain on the van's windshield. Then, he finally drove up to the motel. He ran to room 516, the room Claudia wrote down on the piece of paper. He clenched it tight. What would he do without that girl?

He knocked on the door, and sure enough, Myka opened it, standing there.

"Pete—what are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?"

"I came her to get you to come back! Of course I know how late it is, I've been driving for an hour!"

"Pete—Pete…you need to leave."

"No."

Myka stepped outside into the rain. "Pete. _Leave."_

"I'm not leaving until you tell me that you're coming back! You can't leave, Myka!"

"Well, you didn't seem to have a very good reason to tell me why I shouldn't!" she cried. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, even in this rain. They were both soaking, now.

"Myka…" he could feel himself choking up. No way would he chicken out now. "Myka…you can't leave…" Her eyes were piercing into his. "You can't leave…because-because I love you."

Then he kissed her, outside of her motel room, at 1 AM in the rain, and he realized that it was as just a perfect moment at any. It was enough to keep Myka from leaving, and that was good enough for him.

**THE END! Yayyy! :) I hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll be writing more fics soon! Thanks for reading! xox**


End file.
